


Bloodstained Wings

by DoodleGirl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Blood and Gore, Even in the zombie apocalypse oikawa is a flirt, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Lots of tears, M/M, Making Out, Minor Character Death, Suga falls hard and fast for Oikawa, Zombies, but no smut, slight sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2018-12-29 21:45:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12094062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoodleGirl/pseuds/DoodleGirl
Summary: There was a teacher attacking a student, but not in the way you'd expect. No, this teacher was trying tobitethe poor girl, and succeeded in doing so. Hinata cried, Yamaguchi screamed, and Asahi looked like he was about to faint.An OiSuga zombie apocalypse au





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is! This will be multichaptered and hopefully slower paced. Unfortunately, I have ADD and ADHD so I have trouble keeping things slow, but I'll do my best. I don't have a set schedule for updates, so bare with me.

It happened one day at school. 

Sugawara was helping Yamaguchi with his serves. The first year was getting a lot better at them, which made Suga proud. All the first years were getting better, and Suga was even afraid they might surpass the third years. 

"Nice one, Yamaguchi! Now, try to aim for the corner of the court." Suga grinned. 

Yamaguchi nodded and served, but the ball went past the line. He apologized, but Suga laughed it off. He then heard a THWACK and yelling coming from the other side of the court. Kageyama and Hinata were fighting again. 

He was about to go scold them, but was interrupted by the Gym sliding open loudly. Everyone turned, wanting to see why this person opened it so violently. 

_Oh my god._

Takeda was at the door, panting and covered in blood. Everyone gasped and ran towards him, frantically trying to find a wound. However, it wasn't his blood on him. 

"U-Ukai... he.. he wasn't feeling good this morning, and when I went to check on him..." Their sensei shook, tearing up. "He had... _eaten_ someone's arm off. I tried to stop him, but he attacked me." 

Everyone looked absolutely terrified. No one was able to say anything as they stared in horror, taking in the meaning of this information. A loud scream pulled them from their thoughts, and they ran outside to see what it was. 

There was a teacher attacking a student, but not in the way you'd expect. No, this teacher was trying to _bite_ the poor girl, and succeeded in doing so. Hinata cried, Yamaguchi screamed, and Asahi looked like he was about to faint. 

"Everyone, please remain calm." A voice on the PA spoke. "We'll notify the- oh god! AHH!!" It cut off. 

Suga felt like he was hyperventilating. Maybe he was, but he couldn't tell. Everything around him was spinning. Was this really happening? Was the zombie apocalypse really upon them? How does this happen in real life?!

"Stay calm my ass! Everyone needs to go home immediately! I don't know if this is all over the place, but you have to be careful." Daichi's voice boomed in his ears. 

Hinata and Kageyama dashed off right after, running the fastest Suga has ever seen them. He himself didn't stay long after, running home as fast as he could. He needed to make sure his parents were alright. 

On his way, he noticed people were packing their stuff in their cars. Everywhere was chaos. He didn't see any more zombies, but he still felt sick by the way people were acting. Some people had no care for others, and pushed by them. Suga even witnessed someone hitting another person with their car then driving away. 

With his house now in sight, Suga noticed his mom's car was gone. Shit, that's right. Today is shopping day, so she's probably at the store. Suga whipped out his phone once he got inside and called his mother. Thankfully, she picked up. 

"Mom! Mom, are you okay!?" He said in a panic. 

"Oh my god, Koushi! Thank god. Yes, I'm alright. I'm hiding in the supermarket's bathroom." She answered, voice scared. 

"I'm home right now, mom. I'm safe." He started crying. "I can't believe this is happening. Mom, I'm scared. I'm so scared, there are people killing each other outside." 

"Shh, it's okay, baby. It's going to be okay. Once it calms down a bit, I'll come home and pick you up. Until then, pack as much food and water as you can. Make it nonperishable food if you can." She instructed. "Get your father's gun and lock the doors." 

Suga nodded and sniffled. He was about to answer back when he heard his mom gasp. "Mom? Is everything alright?" 

"There's someone in here..." Her voice was quiet. "I think it's one of them." 

Suga felt his heart drop. "Mom, you need to get out of there." 

Suddenly, the phone was filled with a scream. There was banging and crashes, moaning and screaming. 

"MOM!!!" 

The line disconnected. 

Suga stood there, breathing heavily. Tears were pouring from his eyes now, and he dropped his phone. 

"M-mom..." He choked out a sob. 

A scream from outside reminded him what his mother said. Pack everything you can. Where he'd go, he didn't know, but for now he needed to be prepared. 

Suga grabbed an old backpack and started filling it with water bottles and canned food. Everything that would last for a long time, he packed. He then went into his parents' room and opened up the bedside drawer, taking out his father's pistol. His dad was currently on a business trip in America, so he had no way of contacting him. 

Suga decided to turn on the TV and see what the news is saying. He was still shaking from the phone call, and he could only pray that his mother made it out. 

"-all over the world. From Japan to Russia, America to India, everywhere is seeing a breakout of these attacks. Please, stay indoors and barricade the windows or head to the nearest military base. Keep something to defend yourself with at all times-" 

Suga sighed. He couldn't sit still. He needed to check on his friends. He needed to know if they were alright. Nishinoya's house was the closest; if he ran he'd be able to make it. 

Suga grabbed the backpack and put it on, hooking the gun holster to his pants. He checked to see if it was loaded, and grabbed the extra ammo. Thankfully, he knows how to use a gun, thanks to his dad. 

Peeking outside, Suga waited. Once deemed safe, he made a run for it. He didn't even get halfway there before he saw a familiar face. It was Nishinoya, and he was getting attacked. Suga ran to the rescue, kicking the zombie as hard as he could. It went flying, and Suga was able to grab Nishinoya and ran. 

"Suga?!" 

"Yeah, it's me. Let's save the talking for after we're safe." 

Suga dragged Nishinoya into an alleyway and hid behind a dumpster. He looked over his shoulder to check if they were followed. Seeing no one, he sighed. 

"Are you okay? You're not hurt, right?" He asked his friend, looking him over. 

"No, I'm okay." Nishinoya inhaled sharply and leaned back. "Damn... I can't believe this is happening." 

"Yeah... I've already lost my mom..." Suga whispered. 

"I'm so sorry... me too..." 

Suga has never seen Nishinoya so sad before. He looked scared, which is an expression he's never seen on the Libero's face. 

"We need to find someplace safe to go. I want to check on everyone else, but I don't know if they're still home." Suga said. "I've packed food and water, and I have a gun for protection." 

"You have a gun? Since when can you shoot a gun?" 

"My dad taught me when I was 13. He said he needed a son that could protect himself." 

"Damn... I wonder if Hinata made it home safe. He lives the furthest from school. Up in the mountains practically." 

"Yeah..." Suga dropped his head. "I hope he and his family are alright. I hope everyone is alright." 

"So... what do we do now?" Nishinoya asked. 

"I... I don't know... we can't stay here, that's for sure." 

"We could hot wire a car." 

"I don't know how to do that." 

"I do." 

"I don't even want to know why." 

\-------------------

In the end, they ended up finding a car and Nishinoya hot wired it. Suga was able to drive, but didn't have a license yet. Licenses didn't matter anymore, anyway. 

Suga didn't want to leave just yet. He wanted to stay incase he saw some of his friends. He felt like if he left now, he'd be leaving them behind to die. He convinced Nishinoya to let them stay and wait for a bit. Nishinoya was also worried about his friends, so he agreed. 

Suga drove around a bit, passing by many bodies. It made him feel sick. He didn't want to see any more dead people, but there was a body everywhere he looked. He tried to avoid looking at them, but it was hard to do while driving. 

Suga almost didn't even notice the person running in front of the car, waving their arms. He had to slam on his brakes to avoid hitting them, and he was very glad he didn't. 

It was Hinata, with Kageyama behind him. 

"Hinata!" "Shoyou!" 

Hinata tensed at hearing his name, but then noticed it was someone he knew. 

"Suga! Noya!" He ran to the car, Kageyama following him. 

Suga unlocked the doors so they could get inside. Once inside, he sped away. They had made a lot of noise, and caused attention to be brought to them. 

"Oh my god, I'm so glad we found someone we knew." Kageyama said, panting. 

"What a coincidence, huh?" Nishinoya replied. "Shit, Shoyou, are you okay? You're covered in blood!" 

Suga saw through the rear view mirror that Hinata started crying. "I-It's... not mine..." 

Suga could only hope it wasn't the worst. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case. In Hinata's hand was a bloody hair clip. Nishinoya saw this, and didn't ask. He knew what it meant. 

"Kageyama... what about you? Are you okay?" Suga asked. 

"No, I'm not okay. I came home to a broken in house. My parents were dead, and it looked like someone killed them then raided the house. I ran out and saw my neighbor eating her husband. I found Hinata covered in blood and crying, holding his dead sister. I had to drag him away before she turned." Kageyama's voice got louder. "Everyone around me is dying. There are people eating each other. The whole world has gone to shit, of course I'm not okay!!" 

Hinata was sobbing by now, and Kageyama was breathing heavily. He started crying afterwards, but silently. Suga didn't say anything else, and neither did Nishinoya. He drove away, not caring where he was headed. 

Maybe they'd find a military base? Maybe they'd find a building safe enough to house them? Suga couldn't know anything for sure. All he could do was pray.


	2. Chapter 2

Suga was having a hard time staying awake. He had been driving for hours now, and he had no idea where they were. He was tired and hungry, but couldn't stop yet. He at least needed to find a place to park that's safe. 

"Noya, please keep an eye out for a place to park. I need to rest." He told his friend next to him. 

Nishinoya nodded. Eventually, they found a place to stop. It was in a ditch surrounded by tall plants, so they should be okay. Suga stopped the car and stretched, exhaling. 

He looked behind him to see Kageyama and Hinata sleeping, the redhead leaning on the setter's shoulder. It was cute, and distracted Suga from the hell that they were in. 

"Want something to eat?" He asked as he grabbed his bag. 

"Yeah, I'm starving." Nishinoya replied. 

Suga took out two protein bars and handed one to Noya. He took it with a thank you and immediately tore into it. Suga was slower with his, opening it normally and taking a bite. As he chewed, he reflected upon all that had happened today. He still couldn't believe this was happening. It all felt like a dream. 

Suga desperately wanted this to be just a horrible nightmare. He wanted to wake up in bed, then sigh in relief. He'd shake off the dream, like he always does, then get ready for school. He'd walk to school and meet up with Daichi on the way, talking to him about random things. He'd greet his friends and teachers, and laugh and smile. He'd spend after school playing volleyball and helping his teammates practice. He'd then go home and help cook dinner, chatting with his mother at the table. 

Unfortunately, he couldn't do that anymore. 

Suga blinked away tears and distracted himself by eating. He looked out the window and saw a far off zombie limping away. It was young, which made Suga frown. No one deserves that eternal life. He really wanted to go out there and put it out of its misery. 

Just as he thought that, someone came out of the woods and stabbed it in the head. Suga jumped at the suddenness, leaning closer to the window in order to get a better look. 

The person, a man, knelt down by the body. He seemed to be paying respects. Another, slightly shorter male came out after him, hitting him over the head. They looked to be arguing. 

"Noya, are you seeing this?" He asked. 

Nishinoya nodded. "Yeah. Should we do something?" 

Suga shook his head, leaning closer. He saw the taller man turn to face the direction of the car. He nudged the other man, and they started to head over. 

"Shit, do we do something now?" Nishinoya asked. 

"I don't know." He started to panic. 

However, his panic turned into confusion as the men got closer. He could now see their faces, and they looked very familiar. With them even closer, Suga could see that it was indeed someone they knew. 

It was Oikawa Tooru and Iwaizumi Hajime. 

Suga opened the door, seeing them jump in surprise. They turned around to leave, but Suga called out. 

"Wait! Oikawa!" 

They stopped and turned around. 

"Refreshing-kun?" 

"Yeah, it's me." Suga grinned. 

"Dude! Iwa-chan, how cool is this!? We're saved!" Oikawa looked like a child at Christmas. 

Suga shushed him. "Don't be too loud. Come with us, we can fit two more." 

"Us? Who else do you have?" Iwaizumi asked. 

"Nishinoya, our Libero if you don't remember, and Kageyama and Hinata." 

Suga brought them back to the car. By now, Hinata and Kageyama were both awake and eating protein bars. Once Kageyama saw Oikawa, he sneered. 

"Ew." 

Oikawa gasped and placed a hand over his chest. "Tobio, I'm wounded. At least be glad your precious senpai is still alive!" 

Kageyama just turned his head and ignored him. Oikawa pouted then got into the car. Suga sighed and turned to Iwaizumi. 

"Can you drive? I'm pretty tired and need a rest." He asked. 

"Yeah, I can drive. Where are we going?" 

Crap, that was something he didn't know. "Um... do you have a place in mind? We don't know where to go." 

Oikawa perked up. "Oh! Iwa-chan's grandpa has a cabin his family uses for vacations." 

"That's right. It's not too far from here, and it's secluded in the woods next to a lake." Iwaizumi confirmed. 

Suga nodded. "That'll do. Lead the way." 

Iwaizumi got into the driver'sseat while Suga got into the back. There wasn't enough room, so Hinata had to sit on someone's lap. He picked Kageyama, and strangely, the setter didn't complain. Suga raised an eyebrow. Tragedies must bring them closer. Speaking of closer, Suga was currently pressed against Oikawa. He was radiating heat, which honestly soothed Suga. As Iwaizumi started to drive away, Suga was lulled into a sleep. 

\---------------------------

"Oi. Refreshing-kun, wake up. We're here." 

Suga awoke slowly, blinking the sleep away. He yawned and sat up, rubbing his eyes. He looked to his left and saw the smiling face of Oikawa. 

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty. You know, you were using my shoulder as a pillow. It was cute." He said. 

Suga found himself blushing. With Oikawa so close, he was able to observe the other's face. Yes, Oikawa was quite handsome. Everyone knew that. However, seeing him like this up close made Suga realize why. 

His eyes were a beautiful shade of bronze, with dark eyelashes girls would kill for. Not a single blemish could be seen on him, but there were very faint freckles on his nose. Everything about him was perfect, even his lips. They looked so soft and glossy, perfect for kissing. 

Hold up. 

_Kissing? Really, Koushi? Just because you're open about your sexuality doesn't mean you can crush on a rival setter._

Technically, he isn't a rival anymore. With school and sports out of the question, they're just two normal teenage boys. 

_I don't have a chance with him anyway. Who would want to date someone in the zombie apocalypse?_

Suga shook his head and got out of the car. He took a good look at the place now that he was fully awake. It was a medium sized log cabin with a shed next to it. It was surrounded by a fence, and it had a fireplace. It looked really homely. 

"Not bad. How many rooms does it have?" Suga asked. 

"Three, plus two bathrooms." Iwaizumi answered ad he grabbed his backpack from the car. 

Suga grabbed his as well and headed into the house. Nishinoya, Hinata, and Kageyama were already in there, checking the cuboards for food. Suga set his stuff down on the couch and stretched. The cabin was just as nice looking inside than it was outside. 

"Iwaizumi, is there anything in here we can use as a weapon?" Suga asked. 

"There's probably something in the shed. I'm pretty sure we have a machete too. Grandpa used to hunt his own food." 

Suga thanked him and headed out to the shed. The shed was small, but it was stuffed. Inside, Suga found a couple axes and the machete Iwaizumi was talking about. He also found a baseball bat and a crowbar, so he took those out as well. 

Once back inside, he set the pile of weapons down on the floor. Nishinoya came bounding up and looked through them. 

"Can I have the baseball bat? I think that'll suit me." He asked and picked it up. 

"Well, I guess we could assign weapons. I'll take the crowbar then." Even though Suga had a gun, he'd only use it in an emergency. He didn't want to attract attention by firing a loud shot. 

"I'll take the machete." Oikawa said. "I've always wanted to use one of these." 

"Then I guess I'm with the axe." Iwaizumi picked it up. 

"Hinata, Kageyama, I don't want to subject you to anything traumatizing, so we'll be the ones to protect you." Suga assured them. 

Kageyama frowned. "I can protect myself. I have a pocket knife with me, so I'll be fine." 

Suga sighed, but didn't argue any further. 

"That reminds me." Iwaizumi started, "There's three rooms, so we'll have to pair up to sleep." 

"I wanna sleep with Iwa-chan!" Oikawa immediately blurted out. 

"No way. You're a snuggler, and I hate how you take up the bed. I'd rather sleep with Nishinoya." Iwaizumi snarled. 

Oikawa pouted. "So mean, Iwa-chan! Fine, then I'll sleep with Suga." He grabbed Suga's arm and pulled him close. 

With Oikawa this close, Suga found himself blushing. 

"It's okay, right? You can just use my shoulder as a pillow again~" 

Suga almost died. 

"Oi, Shittykawa. Stop harassing him." Iwaizumi slapped him over the head. 

"N-no, it's okay. I don't mind sharing a room with him." Suga said, calming himself down. 

Oikawa grinned. "Well, at least I have an attractive roommate!" 

Iwaizumi groaned. "It's the zombie apocalypse. Can you _not_ flirt for once?!

Oikawa stuck his tongue out. "How can I not flirt? I'm going to be sharing a bed with my precious Refreshing-kun!" 

_I'm going to die._

Kageyama interrupted their conversation. "Can we eat something? Hinata and I are hungry, then we want to go to bed." 

Suga nodded quickly. "Yeah! I'm pretty hungry, too. I'll make everyone sandwiches." 

Suga managed to escape Oikawa's grasp and went into the kitchen. All the food had already been put away, so it took some time to find everything he needed. They didn't have a lot of different ingredients, so he had to settle for peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. 

"Suga!" Oikawa came bounding up. "I'll help you make them. Everyone else is preparing the rooms." 

Suga blushed. Oikawa was close to him again, so he was getting hot. He didn't want to be so close, but he couldn't turn him down. 

"Sure." He smiled. "I'll do half and you'll do the other half." 

Oikawa smiled and nodded, getting to work. He hummed a tune as he busied himself. Suga found it hard to concentrate on what he was doing. His mind was filled with thoughts of Oikawa. Was he really that far deep already? 

"You know," Oikawa began, "I'm still having trouble comprehending the fact that there are zombies everywhere. I may look calm and collected about this, but on the inside I'm suffering." 

Suga paused and looked at him. "Same with me. Sure, it hasn't even been a whole day since it started, but if feels like it's been a week. I'm still wishing it's all a dream." 

Oikawa nodded and frowned. He looked so sad, so broken. Suga hadn't seen him make a face like that since they found them. It honestly made Suga's heart hurt, and he wanted to comfort him with a hug. 

Oikawa sighed, then smiled. "I can't be sad, though. Even though everyone is dying, and I'm not sure if my parents are okay, you have to stay positive in a situation like this. If you're constantly sad, you'll give up easier." 

Suga blinked. "And you call _me_ Refreshing-kun." 

Oikawa laughed. Seriously, how can a laugh be so gorgeous? 

They continued preparing the sandwiches in silence, minus Oikawa's hums. A minute goes by, and they're done. 

"Food is ready!" Suga called out. 

Hinata and Nishinoya came running, Kageyama following closely. Iwaizumi joined them at the table soon after. Oikawa helped Suga set the plates before sitting down themselves. 

"It's not much, but from now on we'll have to conserve food. We don't want to run out quickly." Suga informed them. 

Hinata looked like he was pouting, but understanding. He eats a lot, so this was probably hard for him. Nishinoya too. Suga a lso loved to cook, so not being able to cook a lot of things is disappointing. 

Everyone ate in silence, not even Oikawa was talking. It was late, so they were probably all tired. Suga really just wanted to sleep. 

"So I was thinking." Iwaizumi spoke up. "Should we have someone stay awake to watch for danger?" 

Suga swallowed his food and thought. "Well, we're in a house, so it'll be difficult for a zombie to get in. Plus, we're in the middle of the woods, so I doubt they'll be people nearby." 

"Yeah, I think as long as we lock everything up and keep a weapon next to us, we'll be okay." Oikawa agreed. 

Iwaizumi nodded. "Alright. I guess I'll head to bed, then. See you in the morning." He got up and put his empty plate in the sink before heading into his shared room with Nishinoya. 

Hinata was the next to finish, but he waited for Kageyama before saying goodnight and leaving. Nishinoya was next, thanking Suga for the food and saying goodnight. Oikawa stayed with Suga until he was finished. He helped Suga lock up before grabbing the he machete and brining it to the room. 

"Which side do you want?" Oikawa asked him as he took off his shirt. 

"Any side is fine." Suga said with a blush, looking away. 

If Oikawa noticed, he didn't say anything. Instead, he stripped off his jeans as well and hopped into bed, taking the left side. Suga gulped and started stripping himself. He shouldn't be so embarrassed about this, but he couldn't help it. Suga needed to keep his feelings in check. 

Climbing into the right side of the bed, Suga quickly covered himself with the blanket. Oikawa settled down as well, getting comfy. He reached over and turned off the light before laying down. 

"Good night." Oikawa said with a yawn. 

"Goodnight, Oikawa." 

Hopefully he'd wake up and everything would be back to normal.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! This one is long. Long and intense. Prepare yourself. 
> 
> This chapter is where the graphic descriptions of violence comes in

A week has past without a problem. They've seen a couple zombies outside, but they were far away and didn't come close. Things have been okay for the most part. There's running water, so they're able to shower, which is a blessing. Although, with no hair gel or products, Nishinoya was unable to keep his hair up. Also, Oikawa had a slight breakdown when he realized he didn't have the proper materials to keep his hair 'perfect'. 

However, there was an even bigger problem. One that was inevitable. 

They're running out of food. 

Thankfully, there's a convenience store not too far from where they are, but the trip will still be dangerous. They've talked about it briefly, but now was the time to make a plan. 

"I think you all know why we gathered you here." Iwaizumi said to the group. 

"We're running out of food." Suga continued. "We've talked about it, and we decided that the three of us will go and restock." 

Oikawa took over for him. "We want Nishinoya to stay here to hold down the fort. Tobio, you can help, but you'll probably be busy with Chibi-chan." 

Kageyama's face went sour. "Shut up." 

Suga sighed. "Anyway, we'll leave today, but first we need to plan this out." 

Iwaizumi nodded. "You don't have to stay for this if you don't want to." Hinata and Kageyama both got up and left. 

"Be safe." Hinata said in a small voice as he walked away. "You better come back. All of you." 

Suga smiled. "Don't worry, we will." 

"Okay, so we need to figure out who's getting what." Iwaizumi started. "For example, food but also medical supplies." 

"Oh, and shouldn't someone be outside keeping watch?" Oikawa suggested. 

"Yeah, that's smart. I'll be the lookout." Iwaizumi volunteered. 

"Okay, so with that settled, I think I could get the medical stuff. My mom is a nurse, so I know a lot of stuff that we might need." Oikawa said. 

"Then I'll get the food. Also, I'll get some new clothes for us, too. Just tell me your sizes, I'll get the other's soon." Suga finished. 

Oikawa sat back in the chair he was sitting in. "What should we use to carry our stuff?" He asked. 

"How about pillow cases? They can carry a lot, and we have enough." Suga said.

"Yeah, that's good." Iwaizumi said. "So we're all set, then?" 

Oikawa and Suga both nodded. Suga got up to get everyone's sizes and wrote them down. He was nervous, and scared of what would happen. Hopefully, there wouldn't be a lot of zombies in the store. It's not very big and popular, so it shouldn't have been full. However, he wouldn't take any chances, and would be cautious as hell. 

Now he had to mentally prepare himself for the risk they were going to take. 

\------------------------

After a small Lunch, the three third years prepared to leave. They grabbed their weapons, Suga bringing his gun as well. Oikawa gave Suga two pillow cases and kept two for himself. Before they headed out, Hinata gave Suga a tight hug and demanded that he come back safe. 

Suga promised he would, and he always keeps his promises. 

"I'll drive since I know where it is." Iwaizumi said and got into the car. 

Suga got into the back with Oikawa in the front. Everyone seemed tense, and the atmosphere was heavy. They were all scared, but this needed to be done. 

On the way there, Suga spent his time looking out the window. They passed by broken down and abandoned cars, some of which you could see had zombies in them. It made him sick knowing they couldn't escape like he did. 

The ride took about 15 minutes, and Suga spent those in silence. He was going to be extra careful when doing this. He didn't want to break his promise with Hinata. Hinata had already lost so much, and had to witness it unlike Suga. He thought about how devastated he'd be if Suga didn't make it back. He didn't want to put Hinata through that. 

Soon, a small grocery store came into view. It was next to a gas station, so hopefully they could find a way to fill the tank. All three of them got out to search and keep a lookout for zombies. Suga had to kill a couple(which was traumatizing) before they could get their needed gas. After filling the car, they headed to the store. 

"I'll stay in the front to make sure no zombies wander inside." Iwaizumi told them. "There might be some in the store, so be extra careful and don't make a lot of noise." 

Suga and Oikawa both nodded and went inside, going their separate ways. Suga rushed to the food section, grabbing as many non perishable items as possible. He saw some candy and decided to get some for everyone as a treat. Hinata and Kageyama would definitely be happy. 

Suga heard a moan coming from the Isle behind him, so he quickly made his way elsewhere. Elsewhere just happened to be where he could see some clothes. What caught his eye immediately was the lavender shirt that had an alien face on it that said "out of this world". Suga remembered hearing Oikawa say he loves aliens, so he thought of him. 

Thankfully, there was one his size, so he stuffed it into his pillow case. He started searching for more clothes, on a mission to get everyone at least one outfit. He had to dodge a few zombies, and even had to kill one that got too close, but he eventually completed his task. 

Suga had just started heading back to the front when he heard a loud scream. It was definitely Iwaizumi's, and Suga's heart sank when he recognized it as so. He ran as fast as he could to the front, Oikawa already ahead of him. He looked terrified and sick to his stomach, his face pale. 

There on the ground was Iwaizumi. There was a zombie on the ground next to him, Iwaizumi ax sticking out of its skull. Suga was about to sigh in relief when he saw something he dreaded seeing on one of his friends. 

There was a chunk of flesh taken out of Iwaizumi's left ankle, blood gushing from the wound. 

Suga and Oikawa dropped everything and ran to their friend, panicking. 

"Hajime, oh god no, please no!" Oikawa was already sobbing. "We need to get him back! We need to save him!" 

Oikawa yanked his jacket off himself and used it to help stop the bleeding. 

"You dumbass! -Shit, it hurts so bad- Leave me here and get out. My scream probably attracted more zombies." Iwaizumi yelled. 

Oikawa slapped him across the face, startling both Iwaizumi and Suga. "There's no way in hell I'm leaving you! We can save you, we have to!" 

"Tooru! There's no way to save me! Just go!" 

It was Suga's time to step in. "There is a way to save him, but we have to get him back to the cabin quickly." Suga surprised himself with how calm he was being. 

"Oikawa, grab the bags, I'll bring Iwaizumi to the car." Suga knelt down and scooped Iwaizumi up. Adrenaline was helping him manage the weight, but he wasn't weak to begin with. 

Oikawa nodded and collected the pillow cases, dashing to the car and putting them inside before helping Suga carry Iwaizumi. They got him into the car and Suga started it up, speeding away. 

"Oikawa, try to stop the bleeding as much as you can. We don't know how quickly the change is, but I doubt it's immediately." Suga informed him as he drove as fast as he could. 

"Doesn't it, like, go though the bloodstream? If that's the case, then when it hits the brain they change. We have time, we have time, please let us have time." Oikawa sobbed, clutching Iwaizumi's hand. 

"We better have time, because that's the only way we can save him." 

"How are you going to save me anyway?" Iwaizumi asked. 

"I've seen it in shows and movies, and with the medical properties of the virus, it should would to save your life." Suga gulped. "However, you won't like it." 

Both their eyes widened considerably. "Holy shit you're going to cut off my leg." 

"Iwa-chan! Don't say it so calmly!" 

Truth was, Suga had no idea how he would handle that on his own. It was the only way to save Iwaizumi, but it would be difficult. He tried to not think about it and instead consentrated on driving. 

With Suga speeding, they got back in less than ten minutes. The car wasn't even stopped all the way before Oikawa jumped out. He and Suga carried Iwaizumi inside, to where Suga shouted for Nishinoya. He'd need all the help he could get, but I he didn't want Hinata or Kageyama to witness something so horrible. 

"What's going on? Holy shit, what happened?!" Nishinoya ran up to Suga. 

"Iwaizumi was bit. I need you to start a fire in the fireplace right now." Suga ordered, Nishinoya not wasting time to question it. 

They set Iwaizumi down on the floor, Suga propping a pillow behind his head. Oikawa was still panicking, his breath quick and eyes watering. 

"Oikawa, go find something sturdy for him to bite on. Now!" 

Oikawa ran off, almost tripping. Suga noticed that Hinata had wandered out to see what was happening, and as soon as he saw all the blood and Iwaizumi's wrapped ankle, he panicked and started crying. Kageyama grabbed him and dragged him into a different room, which Suga was thankful for. He didn't want then to see this. 

"Suga, the fire is ready." Nishinoya informed him. 

"Good. Now go grab the machete from the car and clean it if it's bloody." 

Iwaizumi groaned. "I can't believe you're actually going to do this." 

"I have to. It's the only way to save you." 

"I don't get a say in this, do I? What if I don't want to spend the rest of my life with only one leg?" 

"I doubt Oikawa would let you die, even if it meant cutting off your leg and making you a handicap. He'd be devastated if you died, I don't want him to suffer." 

Iwaizumi gave a soft smile. "You really like him, don't you." 

Suga choked on air. "W-what?!" 

"I've seen the way you look at him. I'm sure everyone but him has noticed. The oblivious bastard. Don't worry, I support you." 

"Iwaizumi, shut up. You're practically dying, let's not talk about this." 

"If I don't make it, take care of him." 

"Shut up about that! You're going to make it, don't say otherwise." Suga kept putting pressure on his wound. 

"I've got something!" Oikawa rushed back to his side. "It's part of an old broomstick, but it seems thick enough. Shit, if you're really going to do this, then I'll get the strongest painkiller I grabbed." 

Oikawa ran outside just as Nishinoya ran inside. 

"I got the machete and I cleaned it the best I could. I found some disinfectant in one of the pillowcases, so I used that too." He gave Suga the machete then tended to the fire. 

Oikawa came back with the entire pillowcase, dumping the contents out onto the floor. He started looking through them, grabbing anything that he'd need. 

"Pain killers, disinfectant, ointment, gauze..." Oikawa chanted to himself, picking out what he needed. 

"Nishinoya, heat up the machete." Suga instructed, handing him the machete. 

He then turned back to Oikawa, who had gotten everything and was preparing Iwaizumi. 

"This is definitely going to hurt like a bitch, but I know how strong you are. You'll get through this, I know you will." He held onto Iwaizumi's hand tightly. 

The pain killers Oikawa gave him were apparently kicking in, because he was starting to space out. 

"Nishinoya, will you be able to handle helping me amputate his leg? I'm not sure I can do it by myself." Suga asked, extremely nervous. 

He's never done anything like this before, so he was freaking out on the inside. He was scared of messing up, or maybe he wouldn't amputate enough and the virus would still be in his bloodstream. It was terrifying to think about all the possibilities that could happen wrong. 

"Yeah, I can help. I can... do the cutting if you can't." Nishinoya replied, turning the machete in the flames to get it evenly heated. 

"Thank you. Oikawa, are you sure you want to stay for this?" Suga asked, frowning. 

Oikawa nodded. "I need to be there for Hajime. He's my best friend, I can't let him die." 

Oikawa was dead serious considering he just used Iwaizumi's first name. He looked much more calm now, but still had panic written on his face. He was prepared for what was about to come, and Suga admired his strength. 

"Machete is done heating up!" Nishinoya announced, bringing Suga's attention away from Oikawa. 

"Good. Oikawa, put the broomstick in Iwaizumi's mouth to bite down on." It's a good thing Suga has watched a lot of survival movies or else he wouldn't have known to do this. 

Oikawa placed the broomstick in Iwaizumi's mouth and told him to bite down. Suga rolled up Iwaizumi's pant leg and flinched at what he saw. Iwaizumi's leg from his ankle to a couple inches below his knee had bulging, slightly purple veins.  

"At least I know how far the virus has spread." Suga said to himself. 

"I never thought I'd be amputating someone's leg." Nishinoya said, staring at the machete. 

"Be quite. I think chopping will be faster, and I know you're a good aim, so don't mess up and cut right below the knee." Suga instructed him. 

Suga placed his hands on Iwaizumi's thigh and shin, ready to hold him down. He took a deep breath and mentally prepared himself. He watched as Nishinoya lined up the machete. He too took a deep breath. 

"Okay... one, two-" He swung down. 

Iwaizumi's muffled scream echoed throughout the room. Oikawa had to look away and squeeze his hand tightly, looking like he was about to throw up. Suga kept his eyes shut and held Iwaizumi down as Nishinoya hacked into his leg. 

Suga knew it wasn't nearly as painful as it would be without the pain killers, but it still made him feel guilty from putting Iwaizumi in so much pain. Oikawa was crying again, holding onto his best friend and trying to comfort him. It pained Suga to see them like that. 

He kept his gaze on Oikawa to distract himself from what was happening just below him. However, he still heard the sizzle of skin as the redhot machete cauterized the wound it was making. There was a lot of blood, but not nearly as much as there would have been if they didn't heat up the machete first. 

Iwaizumi let out a choked, muffled scream again, and Suga could only imagine that Nishinoya reached the bone. This was traumatizing to all four of them, and he didn't know who had it worse: Iwaizumi, the one who's getting his leg cut off, or Nishinoya, the one who's cutting off the leg? Whatever, they were all suffering. 

A few agonizing moments that felt like hours went by, and suddenly everything went silent. Nishinoya was done, and Iwaizumi had passed out from the pain. Oikawa immediately went to deal with the fresh wound, wrapping it up in gauze. Suga helped him, while Nishinoya wrapped the amputated leg in a towel. 

"Oh god, I hope he's okay. He better be okay." Oikawa said as he looked over his best friend. 

"Me too..." Suga said under his breath. 

It was then that Oikawa broke. He burst into tears and launched himself onto Suga, crying hysterically. Suga was surprised at first, but quickly hugged him back. Oikawa clung to him tightly, shaking like at leaf. He didn't speak, but he didn't need to. Suga knew that he had just gone through the scariest moment of his life, and needed all the comfort he could get. 

"It's okay... he's okay, everything is fine now." Suga stroked the other's hair gently, enjoying the feeling of it between his fingers. 

"I'll just..." Nishinoya spoke up. "Bury this somewhere..." He mumbled and went outside, bringing the leg. Suga would be sure to treat him to something special for handling this so well. 

"Oikawa... we should probably move him to a bed." Suga whispered softly when Oikawa had calmed down a bit. 

Oikawa sniffled then nodded, giving Suga one last squeeze before getting up. Together, he and Suga carefully picked up Iwaizumi and brought him to his room, setting him down on his bed. 

"I'll stay here with Hajime. You can... bring in the bags I guess..." Oikawa looked exhausted, and really pale. 

Suga nodded. "Tell me if you need anything. Just know that I'm here for you." 

Oikawa smiled weakly. "Thank you." He said and gave Suga a quick kiss on the cheek before pulling up a chair and sitting down next to Iwaizumi. 

Suga stood there, shocked. His face was beat red, and there would be steam coming out of his ears if it was possible. He heard Oikawa giggle, and Suga shook his head then walked out, embarrassed. 

Once out of the room, Suga fell yo the floor. Oh my god, this was way too much for his brain. First, Iwaizumi got bit, then they had to amputate his leg, and then Oikawa kissed him?! Suga was seriously going to die. He needed to compose himself before getting up. 

It took a couple minutes of being curled up into a ball and trying to think about something else for Suga to calm down. He took a deep breath and got up, heading outside to the car. He saw Nishinoya coming back from the woods, carrying a shovel. 

"Thank you for doing this. I'm sorry you had to go through all that." Suga said to him. 

"It's fine. It had to be done. I'm just glad he's okay." Nishinoya answered. "Need help with that?" 

"No, it's okay. You've done enough for us." 

"If you say so."  

Suga watched him leave before opening the car door and grabbing out the remaining pillowcases. He brought them inside and set them down. He really just wanted to sleep everything off, but there was work to be done. 

He started putting away the food first, organizing everything. This wouldn't last them forever, meaning they'd have to get for another food run. Obviously Iwaizumi wouldn't be able to go, so they'd have to bring Nishinoya. Suga honestly didn't want to go out there again. He didn't want anyone else to get hurt. 

"S-Suga?" A small voice came from behind him. 

Suga turned around to see Hinata. The ginger looked scared to death, which was understandable. Hinata took one look at Suga's face and started crying, running up and hugging him. Suga hugged him back, his 'mom' side kicking in. 

"I-I heard e-everything. It was s-so scary. I-Is Iwaizumi o-okay?" Hinata shuddered in Suga's embrace. 

"Shhh, it's okay, Shoyou. He's okay, he's alive." Suga ran his fingers through Hinata's hair to calm him.

He didn't feel the same thing when doing this to Oikawa. With Hinata, he feels a sort of parental love.  With Oikawa... he couldn't explain what he felt,  but it was much deeper. 

Hinata sniffled, calming down a bit. By now, Suga's shirt was sopping wet, since two people had cried on it. Speaking of shirts...

"Hey, how about you go look in that pillowcase? It has new clothes in them, and I need help sorting them. You can do that, right?" Suga smiled at him. 

Hinata nodded and wiped his eyes. "Yeah, I can do that. Thanks, Suga." 

Suga smiled warmly and ruffled Hinata's hair. "You're welcome. Does Kageyama need to be comforted too?" 

Hinata grinned. "He was just as scared as I was, but he won't admit it." He giggled. "He needs a big hug." 

Suga chuckled. "I guess I'll go give him a hug, then." 

Suga headed down the hallway and knocked on Kageyama's door before opening it. Kageyama looked up from where he was sitting on the bed and stared at Suga. There was a pause, and Suga opened his arms for a hug. He could see Kageyama's mask fade away as he silently crawled into Suga's arms. 

He didn't sob loudly like Hinata or Oikawa, but there was a lot of tears. Suga would definitely have to change his shirt. He gave Kageyama the same treatment of comfort, stroking his head and hair to soothe him. When he was done crying, he pulled away. 

"Thanks... don't tell Hinata about this, though." 

Suga chuckled. "I won't. Iwaizumi is okay, by the way. He's sleeping, and probably will be for awhile." 

Kageyama nodded. "I'm glad he's okay. You know, he was the one who stood up for me when Oikawa treated me like shit." 

Suga raised an eyebrow. "Oikawa treated you like shit?" 

"Well, I didn't realize it at the time because I was a stupid kid, but Oikawa disliked me. I didn't get the hint, and kept pestering him. I dislike him a lot now, and now he's the one that bothers me." 

Suga nodded. "I can see that he's better now. I think that he respects you as his kouhai." 

Kageyama choked on air. "What? No way, the guy hates me. I surpassed him, he's just jealous of me." 

Suga smiled and shook his head. "I think he's denying the fact that he's proud of you. You looked up to him and learned from him. You got this way because of Oikawa, he _has_ to feel some sort of accomplishment for making you into who you are today." 

Kageyama rolled his eyes. "Whatever. All that stuff doesn't matter anymore. It's not like we can play volleyball anymore." 

Suga frowned. Kageyama was right. That life was long gone. They could never go back to it, even if they did survive this till the very end. School was gone, volleyball was gone, their families were gone, most of their friends were gone. It would never go back to how it was, and they had to accept that fact. 

Sighing, Suga ran a hand through his hair. "I know..." 

This was their life now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More angst! And some OiSuga moments! Enjoy!

It was already late by the time Iwaizumi woke up, but it was still light out. Oikawa was immensely happy, and yelled for Suga. Suga rushed to the room, thinking something was wrong, then sighed in relief when he saw that it was just Iwaizumi awake. 

"That... that was the most painful experience of my life." Iwaizumi groaned, not bothering trying to sit up. 

"Of course it was, Iwa-chan! You got your leg cut off for Christ sake!" 

"Do you need anything? Water? A snack?" Suga asked. 

"Just water is fine. Shit, it feels really weird only having one and a half legs." 

Oikawa frowned. "I'm sorry we had to do that, but I couldn't let you die." 

Suga decided now was the best time to leave and get Iwaizumi his water. Oikawa would probably want to be alone with Iwaizumi for a bit to just talk and settle his nerves. Suga filled up a glass with water and brought it back to the room. He set it down, and Iwaizumi thanked him. 

"Ugh." Oikawa said in disgust. "I just realized how much blood I have on my shirt." 

"Ah, that reminds me. I managed to find clothes for everyone. I'll go get you a new shirt." Suga grinned to himself and left the room. 

Suga was positive Oikawa was going to love the shirt. It would definitely lighten his mood. Suga headed over to the pile of organized clothes (thanks Hinata) and grabbed Oikawa's new shirt. He looked at it once more, smiling to himself. 

When he returned to the room, Suga held the shirt behind his back. He walked over to Oikawa and revealed it, grinning. Oikawa gasped loudly then squealed. He gently took the shirt, holding it as if it was a priceless jewel. 

"Oh my god... it's so..." 

Suga panicked when he saw tears in Oikawa's eyes. "Oh no, is it not good?" He felt so stupid. 

Oikawa didn't say anything. Instead, he jumped onto Suga, hugging him tightly. 

"W-what?" Suga blushed. 

"Give him a minute. He's unable to speak for a bit when he gets extremely happy." Iwaizumi informed him. 

Suga nodded and smiled. That had to mean that Oikawa loved it. Suga hugged him back. 

After a minute or so, Oikawa pulled away. "Sugawara Koushi, you are the best thing that has happened since the start of this hell." 

Suga's face was flushed all the way to his ears. Oikawa continued, "I love this so much! I'm so happy I could kiss you!" 

Now both of them were blushing, Oikawa having realized what he said. He glanced at Iwaizumi awkwardly. 

"Oh, don't let me stop you. Go right ahead." Iwaizumi smirked and gestured to get on with it. 

"Iwa-chan!" Oikawa was beat red. 

"It's okay, Oikawa. I'm not bothered by it." Suga said with a sad smile. He was hoping Oikawa would kiss him, but didn't expect anything. 

"A-Anyway..." Oikawa cleared his throat. "Thank you for getting me a shirt like this. I'll try to not get any blood on it." He grinned. 

Suga smiled. "I have a whole new outfit for everyone. Hinata organized them, so you should have no trouble finding what's yours." 

"I bet no one got a shirt as cool as mine." Oikawa boasted. 

Suga chuckled. "No shirt is cooler than that one." 

"Hey, guys?" Iwaizumi spoke up. "Sorry to interrupt your flirting session, but I have a question. What are we going to do about me walking? I can't stay in this bed forever." 

Suga frowned. That's right. Iwaizumi would be unable to walk with only one leg. 

"We could make you a crutch!" Oikawa suggested.

"That's a good idea." Suga agreed. "There's nails and a hammer in the shed. All we'd have to do is find some thick sticks to make it out of." 

"We're so smart." Oikawa complemented. 

"Should we go now? The sooner we get it made, the better." 

"Yeah, but make sure to bring protection. You never know what could jump out at us. And it's getting late, too, so we should hurry." 

"Just don't make it out of splintery wood. I don't want splinters in my armpits." Iwaizumi said. 

"Don't worry, Iwa-chan! Also, I'll have Tobio tend to your every need." Oikawa grinned and gave a thumbs up. 

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, but smiled. "It'll be like the past. A kouhai tending to his senpai." 

Suga smiled with them and opened the door to call out to Kageyama. "Kageyama! Oikawa and I are going to search for sticks to make Iwaizumi a crutch, can I count on you to help him when he needs it?" 

Kageyama popped his head from behind his door. "I guess I could. Good luck." 

Suga thanked him then turned to Oikawa. "Shall we go?" 

"We shall." 

They left the room and went to grab their weapons. Oikawa reached for the machete but flinched before he grabbed it. This was the blade that was used to cut Iwaizumi's leg off. There was no way he could use this. 

Suga noticed this and frowned. "Here, you can use my crowbar. I'll have my gun." He handed Oikawa his crowbar. 

"Thank you." Oikawa mumbled. 

Suga nodded and put on his shoes. "We haven't seen a lot of zombies around here, but we still have to be careful." 

"I know, I know. Don't worry." 

"Then let's go." 

They left the house, going past the fence and into the woods. Suga went one way, and Oikawa went the opposite. They'd have to look for sturdy branches that could be smoothed down, so it might take awhile. 

Five minutes into the search, and Suga had found one thick branch that was a perfect size. He could see Oikawa, which was safe since they didn't want to be too far apart. However, he was too far away to see how many sticks he had. 

Suga froze when he heard twigs snap and leaves rustle. He slowly turned around, seeing a zombie not too far from him. He gripped his gun  
and watched it, waiting to see if it came closer. If it went away, he wouldn't do anything. But if it noticed him and came towards him, he'd kill it. 

It turned, and apparently saw Suga, because it started coming closer. Suga waited, not sure if he should go after it or let it come to him. However, all thought was gone from his head when the zombie got close enough to see its face. 

He couldn't move, couldn't breathe. This zombie that was coming closer and closer to him... 

It was Daichi. 

Suga started hyperventilating. No, he refused to believe that Daichi was this zombie, but the school uniform and familiar backpack told him otherwise. He was frozen, unable to move, even though the zombie was practically on top of him. 

"Koushi!" Suga heard Oikawa's voice, but still couldn't move. 

His sight was getting blury, as there was now tears in his eyes. This was his best friend, his captain and trusted partner. Seeing him like this was deadly to Suga's refreshing personality. 

Suddenly, there was blood on his face and a crowbar in Daichi's head. 

"Suga, what were you doing?! It was about to bite you!" Oikawa shook Suga. 

Suga couldn't speak. He only cried. He cried and cried, clutching his chest as if trying to rip out the pain in his heart. Oikawa looked at him weirdly, then looked at the zombie. His eyes widened as he recognized who it was. 

"Oh my god... Suga, I'm so sorry..." He hugged him tightly, returning the favor of when he was the one comforted. 

Suga gripped Oikawa's shirt and cried into his shoulder. Another one of his friends was dead. His _best_ friend was dead. He wondered, who else was still alive? Asahi? Kiyoko? What about Tanaka and Ennoshita? Or the rest of his team? He didn't want to think about that. He didn't.... want...

Suga felt his his throat swell from the excessive crying, and he coughed violently. He couldn't stop worrying about his friends, about the rest of his family. Were they dead? Alive? Did they have the same fate as Daichi? Suga couldn't believe this. He refused to believe this. 

Everything around him faded away and he became trapped in his own mind. He didn't know what was going on in the outside world, he couldn't see or hear anything but blood and the screams of his friends. He was having a panic attack, that he knew for sure, but he couldn't do anything to stop it. Suddenly, everything went dark, and Suga could no longer breathe. 

\-------------------

When Suga came to, he was lying in bed. He gasped and sat up, slowly recalling why and how he got here. His eyes started to water when he remembered Daichi. Did he pass out from crying? 

"Suga, are you okay??" A voice caught his attention. 

Suga turned and saw Oikawa next to his bed, a worried look on his face. He was sitting in a chair, and looked tired. 

"Oikawa... how long was I out?" 

"About an hour." 

Suga looked at the window and saw it was dark out. He turned back to Oikawa, frowning. 

"Daichi..." He sniffled, and Oikawa sprang into action. 

"Shh, it's okay." He hugged Suga, petting his hair. "I brought home his backpack for you to have. I didn't tell your teammates what happened. I thought you telling them would be better." 

Suga nodded and took a shaky breath. "Can we... s-stay like this for a bit?" 

Suga had accepted the fact that Daichi was dead, but that didn't mean he's gotten over it. He didn't want to think about it right now. He only wanted to pay attention to the firmness of Oikawa's hug, to the warmth of his body and the softness of his hair tickling his cheek. 

Oikawa nodded and continued to stroke Suga's hair. "Were you two... a thing?" 

Oikawa's question surprised him, but he didn't show it. "No. He was my best friend and captain. I loved him like he was family. Everyone on my team is family to me." He explained, letting a few tears fall. 

"I see... it's the same for me." Oikawa said. "Every day I worry about my friends and family. I just want this to all be a long, sick dream." 

Suga nodded. "Me too." 

"However..." Oikawa's voice became softer. "If it was a dream, I'd miss having you own my life. If this is all just a dream, and I wake up in bed, I'm going to contact you and start hanging out with you." 

Suga found himself blushing. "Same here. You know, I was jealous of you. You were able to bring the best out of your team, no matter who that team was. I wanted to do that." 

Oikawa laughed. "I was jealous of you too! There's a reason why I called you Refreshing-kun. You simply being on the court calmed everyone's nerves and encouraged them. I wanted an impact like that." 

Suga smiled and pulled away from the hug so he could look at Oikawa. His eyes were red from crying, but his smile was bright. 

"See? Right there, that gorgeous smile. The entire room is brightened by it." 

Suga laughed, his mood much better now. He exhaled and leaned his head against Oikawa's shoulder. 

"Thank you. I'm glad it was you that we found." Suga confessed. 

He felt Oikawa's heartbeat speed up. That was a good reaction, right? He didn't think Suga was weird for thinking that, right? He wouldn't push him away? Suga's questions were answered when Oikawa grabbed his shoulders and gently pushed him to look into his eyes. Oikawa's face was red, but so was Suga's. 

"...Can I kiss you?" Oikawa asked quietly, almost shyly. 

Suga's breath hitched. Was this really  happening? Was Oikawa really the one to ask? That meant he liked him, oh my god, Oikawa likes him, and he wanted to kiss him, holy crap this is happening-

"Yes..." Suga managed to whisper, despite being frozen in place. 

Oikawa grinned and leaned forward, gently pressing his lips against Suga's. There was no movement, just a drawn out peck on the lips. Oikawa pulled away with a smile, blushing. Mobility came back to Suga and he grabbed Oikawa to pull him into another kiss. This time there was movement, their lips dancing a slow tango. 

Oikawa had unbelievably soft lips. It was just like Suga had imagined, but better. Suga was inexperienced, but Oikawa led him through it. Hands found themselves in soft hair, and at some point Suga ended up in Oikawa's lap. Their pace increased in speed as they grew more confident, Suga getting the hang of it quickly. 

Suga wasn't expecting Oikawa's tongue to prod between his lips, causing him to gasp in surprise, giving Oikawa access to the inside of his mouth. Letting out a soft whimper, Suga allowed his mouth to be explored, his own tongue joining Oikawa's. He had no idea kissing would feel this good. Maybe it was because he was kissing Oikawa that made it feel so good, or maybe it was just kissing in general. Either way, Oikawa was sucking on his tongue and biting his lips and oh god, he was getting excited. 

Oikawa seemed to be in the same situation as him, Suga could feel the desperateness in his kisses. He shifted slightly and they both moaned, their crotches having rubbed together. Oikawa's hands fell to Suga's hips and he pressed them down, letting out a sigh of pleasure. Suga could not comprehend what was happening, but he didn't care. He was hot and hard and needy, wanting every inch of Oikawa. 

He whined when Oikawa slipped his hands up his shirt, his touch hot against his skin. Suga's grip on Oikawa's hair tightened and he kissed him harder, now confident in his abilities. Oikawa was eager to kiss him back, letting out soft moans each time Suga rolled his hips. One of his hands reached down to the front of Suga's pants and-

It all stopped when the door opened, a beat red Nishinoya at the doorway. "I'll uh... come back later." He said and hurriedly shut the door. 

Suga hid his face, feeling extremely embarrassed and guilty for doing this knowing someone could walk in. Oikawa pouted, upset that they were interrupted. However, he started laughing when he saw Suga's face. 

"Did we seriously... oh my god, we're stupid." Oikawa covered his face with his hand. "Not that I didn't enjoy it, but that's something to save for when everyone is sleeping." 

With the mood ruined, Suga got off of Oikawa. "I'm sorry for getting carried away." He blushed. 

"It's okay. I uh, hate to ruin the mood even more, but I think we should tell everyone what happened out there. They deserve to know soon." Oikawa's smile faded, as did Suga's mood. 

"You're right. Let's go." Suga got up and headed out of the room, Oikawa following him. 

Nishinoya and Iwaizumi were in the living room on the couch, a single crutch made from sticks leaning against the arm.

"Nishinoya and Tobio found the right amount of branches while I was tending to you." Oikawa explained. 

"Yeah, I went to tell Oikawa that I finished it, but you were," Nishinoya coughed, "busy." 

Suga hid his blushing face once more. 

"Anyway, I'll go get the others." Nishinoya said and went to fetch Hinata and Kageyama. 

"Are you alright, Suga?" Iwaizumi asked as they sat down next to him. 

"I'm fine, thank you." Suga replied. 

"Yeah, I helped him through it. In multiple ways, even." Oikawa grinned. 

"Speaking of which, I can only guess what Nishinoya witnessed." Iwaizumi sighed and Suga blushed. 

Oikawa wrapped his arms around Suga and pulled him close. "You're just jealous that I have someone who loves me, Iwa-chan." He stuck his tongue out at him. 

"We haven't even properly confessed, you know." Suga mentioned. 

"You're right! All we did was kiss, then make out, then you started to-" Suga quickly covered Oikawa's mouth. 

"Iwaizumi doesn't need to hear that." 

"Whatever. Anyway," Oikawa cleared his throat, "Sugawara Koushi, I really like you and I want to become your boyfriend even though we're in the zombie apocalypse." 

Suga sighed and shook his head, but he was smiling. "I like you too, Oikawa Tooru. I'll gladly be your boyfriend." 

"Gaaaay." Iwaizumi snorted in laughter. 

Oikawa gave him the finger. 

Just then, Nishinoya came back with the two first years. Hinata immediately ran into Suga's arms, knocking Oikawa out of the way. 

"Suga! I'm glad you're okay, Oikawa suddenly came inside with you into his arms, and you were passed out, and I panicked." He sniffled. "What even happened?" 

Suga hugged Hinata for a bit before pulling away. "Well, that's why we're all here. So I can tell you." Hinata nodded and sat down on the floor. 

Suga took a deep breath. "When we were looking for sticks, I came across a zombie." He paused, composing himself. "That zombie was Daichi..." 

The first years' eyes widened, and Nishinoya gasped. Suga watched as Hinata's bottom lip quivered, and tears started forming. Even Kageyama was tearing up in front of everyone. 

"Y-you sure it was him?" Nishinoya stuttered, looking broken. 

Suga nodded, feeling the need to cry again. So, he did. He fell to the floor and gathered his Kouhai in his arms, crying once more. Hinata started balling, and Kageyama struggled to keep the tears in, clenching his teeth and eyes. Nishinoya, for the first time since this hell started, was crying. 

Everyone loved Daichi, so this was a huge loss for them. He was like the father or big brother to the team, and knowing he was dead broke them. Oikawa and Iwaizumi watched sadly, but didn't join. They didn't know Daichi that well, and thought leaving them to grieve together was best. 

The four Karasuno students stayed like that for awhile, crying their hearts out. Once things started to quiet down, Oikawa placed a hand on Suga's shoulder. It was late, they should head to bed. 

Suga nodded and wiped his eyes. He smiled sadly when he noticed Hinata had cried himself to sleep, head leaning against Kageyama's shoulder. 

"Take Shoyo to bed, okay Kageyama?" Suga said as he stood up. 

Kageyama nodded. He looked dead, his eyes red and puffy, along with being tired. He shifted and lifted Hinata, standing up with Nishinoya's help. He said a quiet goodnight before heading to his bedroom, Hinata sleeping in his arms. 

"You okay?" Oikawa asked Suga. 

Suga nodded. "I'm fine now. It felt good to get it all out with them." 

Oikawa gave him a hug. "Let's go to sleep. We need it after today." 

"Nishinoya, could you help me stand up please?" Iwaizumi called out. 

Nishinoya nodded and pulled Iwaizumi up off the couch, keeping him steady. He stayed next to him as he grabbed his crutch and wobbled away after saying goodnight. 

Oikawa turned off the lights and held Suga's hand, walking to their room. Once inside, Suga immediately flopped down onto the bed. He didn't get undressed, and didn't even get under the covers. Oikawa smiled slightly and put the covers over him before taking off his shirt and joining Suga on the bed. 

Suga migrated towards Oikawa's warmth and love, cuddling up next to him. Oikawa smiled and turned off the lamp before wrapping his arm around his boyfriend, hugging him close to his chest. He gave Suga a kiss on his temple. 

"Goodnight, Koushi." 

Suga didn't answer. He was already asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated! They make my day!


	5. Chapter 5

Suga was a mess. 

Ever since the incident with Daichi, he's been feeling down. Even with Oikawa with him and smothering him with love, Suga wasn't his normal self. He was usually the one to bring everyone's mood up, never giving up hope and brightening everyone's day. 

That wasn't the case anymore. Everyone, Oikawa especially, was starting to get worried. Suga spent his whole day in his room, rarely coming out to eat. Oikawa knew he was sad over the death of his best friend, but he didn't know it was this bad. 

Opposite of Suga, Iwaizumi was getting much better. He wasn't completely used to it yet, but he was able to walk around freely with his crutch. Sometimes, he could feel tingling pain where his leg used to be, as if he had a phantom limb. Other than that, everything was fine with it. It healed nicely, but still needed to be bandaged. 

Hinata had found some seeds and fertilizer in the shed, and along with Kageyama, they planted them in soft soil at the side of the cabin. Hinata was excited to see what would come from it, and watered it everyday using the water from the lake. Speaking of the lake, it was now warm enough to swim in it, and that's just what they did. 

For one day, Suga was cheerful again. They had decided to go swimming, and Oikawa forced Suga to go into the water. Once stripped down, Hinata went bounding into the lake. Suga yelled at him to not be so loud, since it could attract unwanted attention. Kageyama yelled at him as well, roughly rubbing his head. They started to fight, splashing water and dunking each other. 

Suga couldn't help but find himself relaxed, and even smiling. He and Oikawa joined them in the water, Iwaizumi staying behind the fence in a chair on the deck. Nishinoya was out by all the seaweed and fish beds, looking like a stealthy aligator. While Hinata and Kageyama stuck to the shallows, Oikawa dragged Suga out deeper. They swam and splashed each other, Suga grinning happily. 

A huge splash made them turn, and they laughed and stared in awe at Nishinoya, who had caught a pretty big fish with just his hands. They brought it to the house, and Suga cooked it for dinner. That was the one day everything felt normal again. However, it was all gone the next day. In fact, it was even worse. 

Suga hadn't come out of the room yet. Oikawa left him to sleep when he came out in the morning, but it was a little after noon and he was still in bed. He was usually up for breakfast way before now, so of course Oikawa was worried. He approached the door and knocked on it before entering. 

"Koushi?" 

Oikawa stepped closer to the lump on the bed, and gasped when he saw Suga's face. He was red in the face and breathing heavily, sweat covering his forehead. Oikawa felt his head, yanking his hand back when he made contact. Suga was burning up. 

Oikawa panicked, and rushed out of the room. He grabbed a washcloth and went to the sink, passing by Kageyama, who gave him a weird look. 

"What's going on?" He asked Oikawa. 

"Suga is sick, he has a high fever and is shaking." Oikawa told him, wetting the washcloth. 

Kageyama's eyes widened. "What can I do to help?" 

"Go stay with him right now while I get everything. Make sure he's comfortable." 

Kageyama nodded and ran to the room. Oikawa squeezed out the washcloth then filled a bowl with ice and water. He brought it to the room and set it down next to the bed. Kageyama was busy fluffing an extra pillow for Suga, putting it behind his head. Oikawa set the cold, wet rag onto Suga's head, making Suga flinch. 

"Tobio, go grab all the medicine we have and bring it here." Oikawa ordered, and Kageyama didn't hesitate to obey. 

Oikawa turned hia attention back to his boyfriend, threading his fingers through Suga's hair. Suga groaned softly, eyes scrunched in discomfort. 

"You should have told me... you should have told me you were feeling sick." Oikawa frowned, grabbing Suga's hand and squeezing it. 

Kageyama came back just then, Hinata right behind him. Both had an armful of small medicine boxes and packages. When Hinata saw the state Suga was in, his eyes widened and started watering. They set the medicine down in a pile next to Oikawa, who immediately started sorting through it. 

Should he use Ibuprofen or Tylenol for the fever? Shit, did Suga have any allergies to medication? What if he couldn't take it? Oikawa was panicking, and he needed to calm down. He took a deep breath and exhaled, relaxing only slightly. He got out some Tylenol, his hands shaky. 

"Go get a glass of water." He said to the first years, not caring which one got it. 

Hinata was the one to leave, stumbling on his way out. By now, the rag had gotten warm, so Oikawa dipped it in the cold water before placing it back on Suga's head. Hinata came back in with a glass of water, handing it to Oikawa. 

"Suga. Hey, Koushi." Oikawa gently shook him. "You need to take this." 

Suga opened his eyes slightly, and looked at Oikawa. With everyone's help, they were able to get Suga to sit up enough to take the medicine. Suga gulped down the water then collapsed, unmoving. 

"Oh my god, no, did he die?!" Hinata freaked out, starting to cry. 

Oikawa felt a pulse in his neck, and shook his head. "He's not dead, thank god. Just exhausted and probably only passed out." 

Hinata sighed in relief and wiped his eyes. Kageyama looked scared as well, eyes not moving from Suga's sick form. Suga was still sweating and shaking a little, but he was no longer making noise of discomfort. Oikawa sighed and held Suga's hand, sinking down to his knees. 

"You two should probably leave... I don't want you to get his sickness." Oikawa told them. 

"What about you? Knowing you, you'll want to stay in here 27/4." Kageyama pointed out. 

"Don't worry about me. I never get sick, I'll be okay. Now go, and tell everyone else." 

\----------------------------

Suga felt like he was dying. His body was freezing, yet on fire at the same time. He couldn't eat, simply throwing up most of what he did manage to get down. He was too weak to even move, let alone get up to use the bathroom. Oikawa had to constantly help him, forcing him to at least drink water.

At some point, Suga fell asleep and didn't wake up. 

\------

Oikawa was pacing the room, scared shitless. Suga hadn't woken up in two whole days. He hadn't even moved. If it wasn't for Suga's barely rising and falling chest, anyone would have thought he was dead. Oikawa sighed for the umpteenth time that day and rubbed his eyes. He wasn't getting much sleep, he was too worried about Suga. 

Oikawa sat down on the other side of the bed and placed a hand on Suga's head. He gently stroked his hair, smiling sadly. 

"You're strong. You'll get through this, I know you will." Oikawa said to encourage himself more than anything. 

He sighed again and clasped his hands together. Oikawa prayed. He prayed to any and all gods out there. Prayed that Suga would get better, would survive this. He asked for nothing but that. He didn't ask for this apocalypse to be over, didn't ask for luck when gathering food, didn't ask for protection. He just wanted Suga to survive. 

Oikawa cried afterwards. He didn't want to lose hope, but things weren't looking so good. He's done all he could to help, but without proper medical care and a diagnosis of his illness, Oikawa didn't know if Suga would get better. 

Suga suddenly started coughing, startling Oikawa. He turned to his boyfriend and watched as the coughing became violent hacking. Oikawa panicked, not knowing what to do. He got up and went to the other side of the bed, but the coughing stopped. Oikawa was about to sigh in relief when he noticed something. 

Suga wasn't breathing. 

"Koushi!!" 

Oikawa was so panicked, he almost forgot he knew CPR. _Thank you mom for teaching me CPR oh god oh god_. Being the son of a nurse really had its perks. 

Oikawa pinched Suga's nose and breathed oxygen into him, then placed both hands on his chest and pushed. _Seven, eight, nine, ten_... 

Oikawa repeated these steps, getting more desperate each time. By now, Oikawa's scream had caught the attention of Nishinoya, who peeked inside the room to see what was going on. He froze on the spot and watched Oikawa attempt to get Suga breathing again. He was soon joined by Hinata and Kageyama, who had also heard the commotion. 

Oikawa was crying, hollaring at Suga to 'wake the hell up' and 'don't you die on me, Koushi'. He breathed into him and pumped his chest a couple more times when Suga finally gasped in his own oxygen, coughing afterwards. Oikawa made a loud noise of triumph, grabbing onto Suga and not letting go. 

"Nn..." Suga opened his eyes, groaning. "Wh...at?" 

"Oh my god, Koushi, thank god you're okay." Oikawa sobbed into his shoulder, soon joined by three other bodies.

More people next to him startled Oikawa. He hadn't known they were there. 

"Sugaaaaa!" Nishinoya and Hinata wailed. 

They all clung to him for a bit, but quickly pulled away when he started coughing again. Crap, they shouldn't have suffocated him like that. 

"Um... huh?" Suga looked confused. 

"Koushi, you stopped breathing. I had to perform CPR. You scared the shit out of us!" Oikawa explained, wiping his eyes. 

"I... did..?" Suga croaked, looking around deliriously. 

"Shh, don't worry. I'll get you some water then you can rest." Oikawa smiled, relieved that he was okay. 

Suga weakly nodded, then turned to the three other people in the room. "You... shouldn't be... here. Might... get sick..." 

"Suga's right. We don't want more people sick." Oikawa herded the three out of the room. 

"I can't believe that happened..." Kageyama spoke up. 

"Yeah. It was r-really scary. Oikawa, thank you." Hinata hugged Oikawa tightly. "Thank you for saving Suga." 

Oikawa smiled and ruffled his orange hair. "Of course. I'd never let him die." 

Hinata nodded and let ho, allowing Oikawa to get the glass of water he promised to Suga. When Oikawa came back into the room, Suga was sitting up slightly. That meant he was getting stronger! Was he getting better? 

"Here. Do you want to try holding the cup yourself this time?" Oikawa asked, kneeling next to him.

"Mm... too tired..." 

Oikawa giggled at that. "All right. At least you were able to sit up on your own." 

Bringing the cup to Suga's lips, Oikawa helped him drink it, wiping up the water that dribbled down his chin. He set the cup down and grabbed Suga's hand. He smiled at him, bringing the hand up to his lips to kiss it. 

"You're so strong. So, so strong. You're gonna get through this." He kissed his hand again. "I love you, Koushi." 

That was the first time he said it out loud. Oikawa had been waiting for the proper moment to say it, since he didn't want to make Suga feel uncomfortable. Suga's eyes widened slightly, being able to process those words even in his sickly state. He smiled and closed his eyes. 

"Love... you too." Suga's breathing slowed, and he fell into a comfortable sleep. 

Oikawa stood up and kissed Suga's forehead. It wasn't hot anymore, meaning his fever was gone. He was definitely getting better. Oikawa thanked all and any gods out there, but he wouldn't celebrate until Suga was completely healthy again. 

However long that took, Oikawa would be with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are appriciated! They make my day!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh would you look at that. Some more angst. Enjoy~

Slowly but surely, Suga started to get better. He was able to sit up by himself and eat and drink, but he was still weak. The fevers were long gone, and after a couple of days he was able to stand up. By the end of the week, he was healthy again. Oikawa was convinced Suga got better because he prayed. He wasn't that religious, but whatever god helped him, he loved. 

With food starting to run out, the group made a decision to start fishing for some of their meals. This job was mostly Nishinoya's, since he was a pro at catching fish with his bare hands. However, some days it was someone else's job. 

"Obviously Iwaizumi can't do it. Hinata is too loud, and Kageyama would get frustrated easily and give up." Suga explained to the group. 

"So that leaves me and you." Oikawa added. "I'll do it today." 

"Oikawa, I'm not sick anymore. I'm able to do things now." Suga frowned. 

"Well, I think you shouldn't. You just got your energy back, wait a bit longer." Oikawa crossed his arms. "And anyways, I volunteered." 

Iwaizumi snorted. "You guys sound like a married couple."

"Well, Iwa-chan, we _are_ a couple. Just not married." Oikawa wrapped hia arm around Suga's shoulder and pulled him close. 

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. "Whatever. As long as you don't have sex we can hear, you're fine." 

Immediately, Nishinoya blushed and awkwardly looked away, recalling the time he walked in on the lovebirds making out for the first time. Oikawa leaned towards Suga's face. 

"We'll make sure to be quiet." He winked. 

Suga blushed and pushed him away. "Shush. You're making Hinata and Kageyama uncomfortable. Stop it." 

"What are you, their mom?" Oikawa laughed and the first years blushed. 

Suga looked unammused. "Want me to hit him?" Iwaizumi asked. 

"No, it's okay. I'll just give him the silent treatment." 

Oikawa gasped. "No, not the silent treatment! I'm sorry!" 

Suga grinned triumphantly. "Anyway, do you want to go now? I don't know the best time for fishing, so I'm not sure if you should wait or not." 

"The sooner the better, right?" Oikawa grinned. 

"Just shut up and get out there." Iwaizumi lightly punched Oikawa in the arm. 

"Okay, okay. Jeez, Iwa-chan, so pushy." Oikawa feigned hurt, but he still had a smile on his face. 

"Be careful." Suga said to him before he left. "We haven't seen many zombies lately, but still." 

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. In fact, I'm going to catch the biggest fish ever, just to show you how amazing I am." 

After giving Suga a quick kiss, Oikawa went on his way. He stripped down to his boxers and left the fenced area, heading to the lake. He dipped his toes in, and was thankful it wasn't that cold. He heard Nishinoya say something about a shady spot close to the shore is where he finds the most fish. Apparently, the bigger fish want to eat the smaller fish that nest there. 

Oikawa found the spot, which was near some trees, and maneuvered his way onto some rocks. He didn't want to go into the water just yet incase he scared the fish. So, he started by seeking out any bigger fish. There were plenty of small fish, and a bunch of minnows, but no big fish just yet. 

A movement in the corner of his eye caught his attention. Something big was in the water, but it was only a shadow. Was it a turtle? Or a fish? It was confirmed to be a fish when it darted out of the shadows and snatched up a smaller fish, gulping it down in one bite. The whole thing was so cool, Oikawa almost forgot that he had to catch it. 

With his amazing reflexes, Oikawa drove his hands into the water. However, he slipped on the rock he was squatting on, and fell into the water as well. With such a loud splash, he was unable to hear the rustling of leaves and branches coming from the trees behind him. 

\----

Suga didn't know what to do while he waited for Oikawa to get back. So, he started cleaning up around the house. He cleaned the counters, dusted the shelves, and washed the few dishes that were dirty. At one point, he looked out the window and watched as Oikawa concentrated on catching their dinner. 

With his attention on his boyfriend, Suga almost didn't notice the large figure moving behind Oikawa, creeping closer to him. Suga's eyes widened and he grabbed his gun, running out the back door. There was a splash, and Oikawa was in the water. The zombie was almost on top of him by now. 

"Tooru!!!" Suga shouted a warning, but Oikawa hadn't heard it over the sound of splashing and happy yelling from him. 

He had caught the fish. 

That didn't matter, though, since he immediately dropped it and let out an ear piercing scream as teeth sunk into his neck. Suga screamed and ran as fast as he could, lifting his gun up to aim. He shot the zombie point blank in the head, its body falling into the water. Oikawa fell with it, grabbing his neck. 

"Tooru!! Oh my god, no, please no!" Suga dropped his gun and grabbed Oikawa, putting pressure on the wound. 

The bite was nasty, and oozing blood. The water was turned red, both Oikawa's and the zombie's blood swirling together. Oikawa gasped and choked, blood dripping from his mouth. 

Of course, the gunshot made everyone look to see what's up, so having Nishinoya suddenly sprinting towards him was a relief. 

"Oh Jesus Christ." He said when he saw Oikawa. 

"Shut up and help me get him inside!" Suga screeched, dragging Oikawa out of the water. 

He was in shock, and couldn't walk properly, so it took both Nishinoya and Suga to get him to the cabin. Once inside, Suga set him down on the couch while Nishinoya ran to get medical supplies. Iwaizumi saw his best friend, in shock and bleeding, and immediately rushed to his side. 

"God dammit, Tooru!" He yelled, tears already in his eyes. "You can't just die like this! Dumbass!" 

Suga let Iwaizumi yell, continuing to put pressure in his neck. Nishinoya came back with a bag of medicine and a rag, handing the rag to Suga. Suga used it instead of his hand to stop the bleeding now, the rag quickly turning red. 

Suga couldn't breathe. His heart was beating rapidly, and his chest hurt. This was not happening, this couldn't be happening. This was just a nightmare, and he was going to wake up any moment now with Oikawa next to him, safe and sound. 

By now, Oikawa's eyes were started to droop, as he came close to passing out. Suga noticed this, and tried to keep him awake. 

"No, no, don't you leave me, Tooru. You need to stay with me, okay? Stay with me, I need you to look at me. You're going to be okay." 

Suga didn't know medical things like Oikawa, so he had no idea how to treat this. He tried to remember what Oikawa did with Iwaizumi's injury and how he treated it. Antibacterial cream and regular cleaning... did he give him anything specific? Shit. Right now, all he could do was stop the bleeding. 

"Nishinoya, do we have anything to stitch him up with?!" Iwaizumi asked frantically. 

Nishinoya looked through the stuff he had and held up something that looked like a stitching kit. "Right here!" 

"Good, we're going to need that later." Iwaizumi turned back to Oikawa to see he had closed his eyes again. 

"Hey! Wake up, dumbass! You are _not_ dying in my arms!" 

"Tooru, you gotta stay with us! The bleeding has almost stopped, you're gonna be fine, okay?" Suga watched as Oikawa faded in and out of consciousness. 

He closed his eyes again, but didn't open them back up this time.

 

 

 

\--------------------------

 

 

Suga was pretty sure he was going to have a stroke. That or a heart attack. He was pacing the room, Iwaizumi with him. The latter was sitting in silence, head in his hands. Nishinoya had gone into the first year's room to comfort them and explain what happened. They hadn't said a word since everything calmed down. 

Oikawa was laying on the couch, cleaned of blood and dressed. His neck was wrapped in bandages, only the faintest bloodstain on the cloth. Iwaizumi had stitched him up since he had the steadiest hands. He had been sleeping for an hour and a half now, but he wasn't dead or turned. 

Wait. 

Suga stopped dead in his tracks as realization flooded over him. He feel to his knees and cried, pulling at his hair. 

Oikawa was _bit_. By a _zombie_. That meant he'd turn into one. 

Iwaizumi seemed to realize this too, since he suddenly punched the wall. It dented, and his knuckles bled, but he didn't care. They were going to lose Oikawa Tooru. How long did they have until he turned? A couple more hours? Maybe even a day? Since the bite was on his neck, it wouldn't take long for the virus to travel to his brain. 

"Why...?" Suga swallowed painfully, his throat dry. 

"Idiot... he's a goddamn idiot." Suga heard the tears in Iwaizumi's voice. 

"I-I can't... I don't want to leave him." Suga crawled over to his boyfriend and hugged him, crying into his chest. 

"Not y-you too. Please, not you too..." He sobbed. 

A hand came up to his head, and suddenly he was being pet. Suga shot up to see Oikawa smiling weakly at him. That made him cry even more, and he hugged him tightly. 

"Hey, Koushi..." Oikawa's voice was hoarse, and barely above a whisper. "I'm dying, aren't I?" 

"Shut up." Suga wanted to punch him. 

"You know..." Oikawa coughed a bit. "I don't exactly feel like I'm dying. My neck hurts like hell, but..." 

"Stop talking, you'll only strain your neck even more." Suga said. "Do you need anything? Painkillers maybe?" 

"Yeah, that'd be nice..." 

Iwaizumi stood up and glared at Oikawa. "If I could, I'd hit you upside the head." 

"Thanks Iwa-chan." 

"You're a dumbass. Why did you go out there without a weapon? Why didn't you pay attention to your surroundings?!" Iwaizumi shouted. 

"I'm sorry, Iwa-chan, please don't cry." Oikawa frowned. 

"I'll... go get the painkillers." Suga said and got up, leaving the room. 

He grabbed the pills and a glass of water, bringing them back to Oikawa. 

"So... how long do I have before I... well, change?" Oikawa asked. 

"We don't know." Suga said as he helped Oikawa sit up. 

After swallowing the pills, Oikawa sighed. "So this is how it ends, huh?" 

"Don't say that." Suga snapped. 

"But it's true. I'm going to die." Oikawa started to tear up. "I d-don't want to die." 

Seeing Oikawa like this broke Suga's heart. First his mom, then Daichi... and soon Oikawa. Suga started to cry as well, Iwaizumi join him soon after. 

"You should... k-kill me now. Before I change. I don't.... I don't want to be one of them." Oikawa suggested, and Suga almost hit him. 

"No! There's no way we're killing you. I can't do that, Tooru, you know I can't." Suga clutched Oikawa's shirt. 

"You have to. I don't want to come back and attack you." Oikawa shook his head. "I love you, Koushi, I don't want to hurt you." 

Suga cried harder, refusing to give up. "We could, we could wait a while! See if the virus doesn't affect you. We can save you!" 

Iwaizumi put a hand on Suga's shoulder. "You know that's very unlikely..." He said sadly, tears in his eyes. 

"I'm not letting you die, Tooru! I won't!" 

"Suga, calm down. You're probably scaring the other's in their room." Iwaizumi told him. 

Suga made an effort to be quieter, but he was still crying. He hugged Oikawa and blocked his body with his own, as if making a shield. There was no way in hell Suga would allow Oikawa to die. It's already been a couple hours since he was bit and he hadn't changed. That meant there was hope, right? 

"Please... let me stay with you for as long as I can... I don't want you to leave." Suga begged, not letting go of Oikawa. 

Oikawa frowned. "But I might change at any moment." 

"Do you feel any different? Do you feel sick or like you're dying?" 

"...no." 

"Then shut up and stay alive for me." 

Oikawa and Iwaizumi sighed in tandem. There was no getting passed Suga's stubbornness. All they could do now was wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are appriciated! They make my day!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally done! I had trouble trying to figure out how to end it, since I improvised a lot of this as I went. However, I found a way, and I think it worked. Thank you all for staying with me and waiting for my spuratic updates.

For the rest of the day, Suga stayed by Oikawa's side. He kept an eye on him of course, but mostly Oikawa just slept. Neither of them ate dinner, and by the time night fell, Suga had fallen asleep on the chair next to Oikawa. 

Iwaizumi debated whether or not he should let Suga sleep by Oikawa when he could turn at any moment. He decided that Suga would kill him if he made him move, so he let them sleep. Being a light sleeper, Iwaizumi would wake up if anything happened out there. He draped a blanket over Suga before heading to bed.

 

The night passed by without a problem. Suga was the first to wake up, blinking rapidly as his eyes adjusted to the sunlight streaming through the windows. He stretched then turned towards Oikawa, making sure he was still okay. His bandage seemed in need of a change, so he'd have to do that today. 

Hold on, Oikawa hadn't changed. It had been almost a day, yet he hadn't changed. Could this possibly mean something? Suga decided to wait until everyone woke up before dealing with this. 

In the meantime, he made breakfast. It was a simple peanut butter sandwich, but it was still filling. As Suga finished up his food, he heard someone get up. It was Nishinoya, who yawned as he entered the kitchen. 

"Good morning, Suga. How's Oikawa?" He asked, grabbing a box of cereal. With no milk, he simply ate it from the box. 

"He's fine. He hasn't changed, Noya." Suga said with increasing enthusiasm. "He could be getting better. He could survive, Noya!" 

Nishinoya sighed. "Suga... I'm sorry, but you know that's probably not the case. He was bit. You know what happens." 

Suga frowned. He didn't want to believe it. Oikawa couldn't die, he wouldn't let him... Wait, wasn't there something on Iwaizumi's leg that they saw before it was amputated? 

"Noya... when we amputated Iwaizumi's leg, did you see bulging discolored veins branching from the bite?" Suga suddenly asked. 

Nishinoya swallowed a bite of his food. "Yeah. I guessed that it was the virus spreading, so I cut it off above where it stopped." 

"That means that Oikawa should have those same marks to show the virus spreading..." 

There was a pause, and they stared at each other for a second before getting up and rushing to Oikawa's side. He was still mostly asleep, but seemed to be waking up. Suga rubbed his head to stir him awake even more. 

"Good morning, Tooru." Suga smiled down as him. 

Oikawa made a small noise and went to roll over but hissed in pain when he moved his neck. If he wasn't awake before, he was now. He groaned and opened his eyes. 

"Mm... Good morning." 

"Noya, could you go get the medical kit? We need to change his bandages as well." 

Nishinoya nodded and went to fetch the supplies. Oikawa made a noise of discomfort which brought Suga's attention back to him. 

"Changing them is gonna hurt, isn't it?" Oikawa reached up to grab Suga's hand. 

"Yes, probably. We'll have to clean the bite as well, so that will definitely hurt." Suga squeezed his hand.

"Ugh." Oikawa sighed. 

Nishinoya returned with the supplies to clean and rebandage the wound, setting it down on the floor. Suga got everything he needed out, then gently cupped Oikawa's neck. 

"This might hurt." He warned him before slowly removing the bandages. 

Oikawa inhaled sharply. It hurt, that was to be expected. Suga flinched once the bite was revealed. It was red and nasty, dried blood crusting around the edges. It definitely needed to be cleaned. 

However, there were no discolored, bulging veins.

Suga felt himself tearing up. Nishinoya stood wide eyed, unable to believe that such a thing was possible. Was Oikawa immune to the virus? Sure, the bite was nasty, but it didn't seem to be infected with the virus. With how fast it spread from Iwaizumi's ankle to his knee, Oikawa would have changed by now. 

"Babe? Why are you crying? Is it that bad? Am I going to die any second?!" If only Oikawa could see it for himself. 

"No..." Suga sniffled, wiping his eyes with a smile. "Quite the opposite. You're going to live, Tooru. You're not infected." He cried happily. 

"What? How do you know?" 

"When Iwaizumi was bit, he had bulging veins showing where the virus spread." Nishinoya explained. "You don't have any. Oikawa, my dude, you are immune." 

Suga grinned and grabbed hold of his boyfriend, crying into his chest. Oikawa wrapped an arm around Suga, tears in his eyes as well. He was going to live. He didn't have to leave Suga or Iwa-chan. 

"Suga, I'm sorry, but we should probably start cleaning the bite." Nishinoya awkwardly informed him. 

Suga took a second before getting up and wiping his eyes. "Okay, you're right. Let's do this." 

First up was hydrogen peroxide to dissolve the dried blood and clean any still bleeding spots. Suga poured some onto a cloth and brought it up to Oikawa's neck. 

"Now this will definitely sting a bit." He said before dabbing it onto the bite. 

Oikawa hissed and tensed up, but didn't complain. Once Suga was done with that, he gently wiped it with a damp cloth. It was looking way better than before. Suga didn't know the proper way to clean a wound like this, but he did the best he could with the knowledge he had. Before putting new bandages on, Suga rubbed some anti-bacterial cream on it so it wouldn't get infected with something other than the zombie virus. 

"There." Suga sat back after wrapping it up, proud of his work. 

"Thanks." Oikawa smiled. "I can't believe I'm going to live. I love you so much, Koushi." 

Suga grinned and leaned down to kiss him. They were so happy that they couldn't help but kiss for a little too long. Nishinoya cleared his throat and looked away. 

"I'll just... go get Iwaizumi." He said and quickly left. 

Suga laughed. He gave Oikawa another quick peck before pulling away. "I'm sure everyone will be overjoyed to hear the news." 

"They won't be as overjoyed as you and I are, though." Oikawa chuckled slightly but stopped immediately. His neck was still hurting. 

A thump came from Iwaizumi's room, which caught their attention. They were both surprised when Iwaizumi came stumbling out, half crawling, half bouncing towards them. Nishinoya quickly followed after him, carrying his crutch. It was honestly hilarious, but the look on his face stopped them from laughing. 

Iwaizumi didn't say a thing. He simply threw himself onto Oikawa, hugging him tightly. Suga's initial instinct was to pull him off, since Oikawa was injured, but held himself back. 

"I-Iwa-chan... I can't... b-breathe." 

Iwaizumi immediately let go of him. "Sorry. I just... are you really going to live?" 

"That's what Suga told me. Apparently I don't have the weird veins coming from my bite like you had." Oikawa grinned, tearing up. "I'm immune, Iwa-chan." 

Suga saw Iwaizumi tear up. He hugged Oikawa again, but not as tight. He placed his head on his best friend's chest and cried silently, relief flooding from him. 

Oikawa chuckled. "You're the second person to cry on my chest today." 

"Shut up." 

"Guys? What's going on?" A tired voice said. 

Suga turned to see Kageyama, Hinata right behind him. 

"Oikawa is going to live. He's immune to the virus." Nishinoya informed them. 

Both their eyes widened. Hinata smiled and started to tear up, while Kageyama just stared. They ran over to Oikawa, Hinata crying now. Even Kageyama had tears in his eyes. Oikawa of course noticed this and grinned. 

"Tobio, are you crying? Aw, you're happy that I'm going to survive? Thank you, Tobio, that means a lot to me." He teased. 

Kageyama huffed and hurriedly wiped his eyes. "Shut up." He crossed his arms and turned away. 

Suga smiled softly. "You shouldn't tease him like that." 

"I know, but it's fun. He really does care about me and that makes me happy. Tobio, it might look like a dislike you, but I don't. Sure, I did when we were younger, but that was because I was jealous of your raw talent. I'm over that now." 

Everyone stared. Iwaizumi placed a hand on Oikawa's head. "Trashykawa is admitting his jealousy of Kageyama? Do you have a fever or something?" 

"Cut it out, Iwa-chan. None of that stuff matters now, so I just wanted to get it off my chest." Oikawa pouted. 

Suga chuckled, noticing a blush on Kageyama's cheeks. 

"While we're at it, I'll admit one more thing." Oikawa gave Suga an apologetic look before looking Kageyama directly in the eyes. 

"I had a complicated crush on you as well, Tobio." 

Kageyama gagged, and Iwaizumi burst out laughing. Suga just sighed and shook his head, smiling. 

"I'm joking, I'm joking! You should've seen your face, Tobio. Hilarious!" Oikawa laughed, but stopped and grabbed his neck. "...ow." 

Suga's stepped in. "Okay, no more laughing until you get better. Also, stop teasing Kageyama." He shook his head. "We go from crying to teasing in the span of less than a minute." He said under his breath. 

\--------------------------

A week went by. Oikawa hadn't changed, further proving he was immune. He started healing, but was still in pain. This was a problem, since they were out of food and needed to make another dangerous run to the store. With Oikawa unable to perform at his fullest, and with Iwaizumi's handicap, the only options left were to bring Nishinoya and Kageyama. 

"It's going to be okay, Kageyama. We'll be extra careful this time. You're going to do great." Suga reassured the first year. 

"I know, but I'm still nervous as hell. I have more stuff to get since I'm getting the food. What if I take too long and get attacked?" Kageyama couldn't stop worrying. 

"Don't worry. I'll make sure no zombies enter the store. If you ever feel like you're in danger, just run." Suga smiled.

Kageyama sighed. "I'll do my best." 

Suga nodded and called Nishinoya over. "Okay, you both know what your jobs are. Nishinoya, are you done memorizing the medicine we have and need?" 

"Yes, sir!" 

"Good. Grab your weapons and pillow cases. Let's get ready to go." 

The two nodded and went to prepare. Suga needed to say goodbye to Oikawa first, so he headed to his room where Oikawa was resting. He knocked on the door twice before entering. 

"Hey. We're about to leave." Suga told him. 

Oikawa frowned and held out his arms for a hug. "I really don't want you to..." 

Suga stepped forward and gave his boyfriend a light hug, careful of his still tender neck. "You know I have to." 

"Still... be careful, Koushi. Bring everyone back in one piece. That includes you." Oikawa gave him a squeeze before reluctantly letting him go. 

"I will, don't worry." Suga smiled and leaned in for a kiss, making sure he didn't linger for too long. 

They pulled away, Oikawa with a sad smile. "Good luck. Go kick some zombie ass, babe." 

\--------------------------

Like last time, the car was silent as Suga drove. Nishinoya busied himself in chipping the paint off of his baseball bat, while Kageyama nervously stared out the window. They passed by quite a few zombies on the road, and some broken down cars. If they had enough time, Suga would like to search through them for extra stuff. 

As the shop came into view, Kageyama started bouncing his leg. He clutched the machete he had tightly. Suga could feel the nervousness radiating off of Kageyama. 

"Relax. There weren't many zombies inside the last time. It'll be alright." Suga spoke, breaking the silence. 

Kageyama took a deep breath and exhaled, trying to calm down. "Sorry..." 

"It's okay. Let's get gas first." 

After filling up, the three headed to the entrance of the store. Suga used his crowbar to get rid of any straggling zombies nearby before allowing Kageyama and Nishinoya to go on inside. Suga had his gun in his pocket incase anything serious happened, but there didn't seem to be too many zombies. 

Looking around, Suga saw all the zombies they killed last time. One of them had a certain ax in its head, and Suga immediately looked away. He didn't want those memories popping up. 

So far, no more zombies had come near the store, so Suga was able to look around for a bit. Without constantly looking out for zombies, he was more focused on his surroundings. One of the things he noticed were the bloody shoe prints that lead into a side entrance of the store. Suga bent down and looked closer, seeing that the blood wasn't dry. It was fresh, meaning only one thing. 

Someone else was in the store. 

Suga panicked. He didn't know if this person was friendly or not, didn't know if they were armed. They could possibly harm Kageyama or Nishinoya. What if they were harmless? They could always be just a helpless person looking for some food. Did they mean harm or were they friendly? 

The latter was quickly disproved when a scream sounded from the store. It was definitely Kageyama's voice. Suga sprinted as fast as he could to the food section, meeting up with Nishinoya halfway. They passed isle after isle before finally finding their friend. 

Kageyama was backed against a shelf, his machete on the floor, with a tall man squeezing his neck. 

"Hey!" Suga yelled at the man to get his attention. 

The man looked at them and quickly pulled Kageyama in front of him, pressing a knife to his neck. Kageyama coughed, gasping for breath now that his neck was freed. This movement caused the knife to dig into his skin, and he yelped in pain. 

"Is this your friend?" The man's voice was deep and gruff, fitting for such a big guy. 

"Let him go." Suga ordered, hand resting by his concealed gun. 

The man laughed. "How about you hand over your weapons and goody bags, and I'll let him go." 

Nishinoya looked at Suga, his face saying 'should we really do this?'. Suga looked between Nishinoya, a terrified Kageyama, and the man. He was big, so they probably couldn't take him on. Suga decided to take the chance. He'd rather have nothing but with Kageyama alive. 

Suga slowly set his crowbar onto the ground, motioning for Nishinoya to do the same with his baseball bat. Once both weapons were on the ground, Suga kicked them towards the man. 

"Good. Now the bag." 

Nishinoya grabbed the pillowcase full of medical supplies and tossed it to him. He was scowling the entire time, probably wanting to do something. The man nudged the pillowcase open with his foot to check the contents. He nodded, satisfied with what he saw, then looked up at Suga. 

As soon as the man gave him an maniacal smirk and started moving his hand, Suga drew his gun. However, he wasn't fast enough. The gun went off and both the man and Kageyama dropped to the floor. 

"Tobio!" Suga and Nishinoya ran to his side. 

There was blood everywhere, and not all of it was the man's. The side of Kageyama's neck was sliced open, blood pouring from the wound. His throat wasn't cut the entire way, allowing him to still breathe, but he was losing a lot of blood and fast. 

A gurgled groan came from behind them, and Suga turned around to see three zombies heading towards him. He cursed and ripped off his jacket, pressing it against Kageyama's neck. Suga picked him up as Nishinoya grabbed their weapons and bags. 

Together, they ran to the car, Nishinoya smashing a couple zombies on the way. They got to the car and Suga put Kageyama in the back seat, Nishinoya going with him. 

"You know what to do. Just keep him from bleeding out for now." Suga said before getting into the front seat. 

He started the car and sped off. He heard Kageyama whine softly, then Nishinoya shushing him and telling him to save his energy. Any noise after that Suga couldn't hear. Everything came full force at him with the realization of what just happened. 

Not only was Kageyama almost killed, but Suga had shot someone. He had shot and likely killed another human. It made him sick, knowing he took the life of someone. Even if that someone almost killed his friend.

He let the tears flow freely, but silently. Why did they have to suffer so much? Almost everyone in their group has almost died. What do they need to do to prevent stuff like this from happening? 

Suga wiped his eyes so he could clearly see the road in front of him. He didn't want to top all of this off with getting into an accident. Before he knew it, they were almost home. Suga sped up even more to get there quicker, not wanting to waste precious time. 

Finally back at the cabin, they were greeted by Hinata, happy they were back. His excited face soon faded when he saw Suga's expression. Suga paid him no mind, instead getting out of the car and immediately going to the back. When he emerged with a bloody, unconscious Kageyama, Hinata started to cry. 

They brought Kageyama inside, Nishinoya tasked with putting pressure on his wound while Suga went to get the med kit. Hinata was hyperventilating by now, curled up in the corner balling. 

Suga brought back the med kit and replaced his jacket with a clean washcloth. He didn't know if he would ever be able to get all the blood out of his jacket. 

A door slamming shut signaled that Oikawa had come out of the room. He saw Kageyama, gasped, and immediately ran towards him. 

"Tobio! Shit, what happened?!" 

"There was a man." Suga's voice cracked, tears threatening to fall. "He had him. We had to give up our stuff in exchange for Kageyama's life, but he lied. I shot him, but it was too late." 

Suga felt the tears fall as he spoke. Oikawa held him from behind, trying to comfort him. Suga appreciated it, but Hinata was the one that needed comfort the most. 

"Go help Hinata. He's terrified." Suga told his boyfriend. 

Oikawa nodded and let go of Suga, heading over to Hinata. As soon as Hinata saw Oikawa kneel down next to him, he threw himself into his chest, crying his heart out. 

Suga turned back to Kageyama, who's bleeding had finally slowed down. Nishinoya was doing a pretty good job of stopping the blood. Suga knew he needed to clean it and then stitch it up, but he didn't know what to do with all this blood loss. He couldn't give Kageyama more blood like a hospital could. They'd just have to wait for Kageyama's body to replenish its blood on its own, but he'd be extremely weak in that period. 

Iwaizumi had come out into the living room by now as well. He saw what was going on, but looked like he didn't know who he should help. The bleeding had mostly stopped by now, and Suga would need Iwaizumi's help soon so he called him over. 

"I'll explain later. Right now, I need your help cleaning and dressing the wound." 

\---------------------------

Two days passed and Kageyama was still sleeping. Everyone was worried sick, especially Hinata. The poor boy refused to leave his friend's side. 

Suga kept to his room most of the time, replaying the scenario at the store over and over in his head. It traumatized him, and it showed on his face and in his actions. Of course, Oikawa noticed straight away. 

"Koushi... do you want to talk about it?" Oikawa sat with his boyfriend on their bed. "I heard letting it all out is supposed to help." 

Suga took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah... thank you."

While he retold what had happened, the tears fell without restraint. However, he refused to stop. He told everything in detail, even mentioning how he saw Iwaizumi's ax. When he got to the part where Kageyama got hurt, he fell into Oikawa's chest. 

"I k-killed him, Tooru. I killed a living person." Suga sobbed, clutching Oikawa's shirt. 

"Shh, it's okay. You did what you had to do to save Tobio." Oikawa kissed his head. "He'd be dead if it wasn't for your quick thinking." 

Suga sniffled, letting it all out. Once he finally calmed himself down, he wiped his face clean of any snot and tears. He looked up at Oikawa and kissed him, slow and deep. They hadn't done this in awhile, too busy with everything that was happening. Suga missed this. 

Suga was prepared to be satisfied with only this, ready to pull away, but Oikawa had other ideas. He grabbed the back of Suga's head and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. Suga let out a soft whine, not expecting that. Apparently that whine spurred Oikawa on, because suddenly there was a tongue in his mouth and everything was too hot. 

Suga melted like butter, clutching Oikawa's shirt. He really missed this, and so did Oikawa. They stayed in that position for awhile, just kissing deeply and full of emotion. However, the inevitable happened, and it soon turned desperate. Suga's hands moved to Oikawa's hair, Oikawa's hands moving to Suga's hips. The kiss became sloppy, hurried and needy. 

The first moan came from Oikawa after Suga tugged on his hair. Oikawa nibbled on Suga's lip as he gently pushed him flat against the bed, positioning himself so that he was straddling the other's waist. Suga didn't resist, even if his mind warned him that someone could walk in on them. 

They had to pull away for air, gasping and panting. Suga stared up at Oikawa, his eyes half lidded and face flushed. He looked totally wrecked. Oikawa groaned and dropped his head onto Suga's chest. 

"You're so damn sexy, Koushi... I seriously want to eat you up." 

Suga gulped, his throat suddenly feeling dry. "Then do it. Eat me, Tooru." His voice was barely above a whisper. 

"You're going to be the death of me." 

Oikawa dove down, attacking Suga's neck with his mouth. He bit, sucked, and licked markings onto his skin, causing Suga to squirm underneath him. Oikawa scraped his teeth against Suga's collarbone and he whined, gripping the bed sheets. 

As Oikawa sucked on Suga's ear, he started to take off the other's shirt. Once off, Oikawa trailed bites down to his navel, then back up to his nipple. By now, Suga was panting heavily and shivering, unable to hold back his voice as much as he wanted to. 

"T-Tooru..." Suga moaned, arching his back as Oikawa got closer to his arousal. 

"Mm... the door is locked and everyone is resting. Koushi... can I?" Oikawa looked up hopefully. 

Suga swallowed down his anxieties while catching his breath. He really wanted this, but was afraid the others would find out. The love and lust inside of him was too strong though, and he nodded to Oikawa, giving him permission. 

Oikawa grinned, his face flushed. "You'll have to keep your voice down, though~"

\--------------------------------

Kageyama woke up the next day. Hinata was the first to know, since he never left his friend's side after they put him in bed. He informed everyone, and Suga rushed to the room. 

"How are you feeling?" He asked, checking Kageyama's bandages. 

"Like shit." 

"That's to be expected. You lost a lot of blood." Suga felt his head for a fever, which he didn't have. 

"Is he going to be okay?" Hinata asked, worried.

"Yes. He's going to be okay as long as he drinks a lot of water and rests." 

 

Suga left Kageyama's care to Hinata, who had volunteered. He'd help him eat and drink and get around if he needed to, while Suga would deal with the wound care. Oikawa would help him sometimes with rewrapping Kageyama's neck, since Oikawa had to rebandage his own neck by himself. 

 

Soon enough, Kageyama had enough strength to walk again, showing everyone that he had amazing healing skills. Oikawa would constantly tease him, saying they were twins now that they both had bandages around their necks. Kageyama hated it. 

 

Another day and Kageyama was able to function properly once again. His neck was still tender, but it was healing nice and well. He'll definitely have a nasty scar from it in the future. Same with Oikawa. 

 

A week and a half goes by and Oikawa suddenly gathers everyone together. He says it's important, and everyone is confused. He starts to explain himself. 

"I think we should find a safe military base to go to." He said. 

"What? Why?" Nishinoya asked. 

"I'm immune to the virus. That means there must be a cure in my blood. If I have the cure, we should be seeking out people who can take it from me and save everyone." He explained. 

"You're right. For once in your life, you make a good point." Iwaizumi said. 

"Iwa-chan! I'm trying to be serious here!" Oikawa pouted. 

"He's right. We can't stay here forever. Eventually, we'll run out of food for good." Suga said. "There's been more and more zombies appearing around the house, it's getting more dangerous every day." 

"B-But..." Hinata spoke up. "Isn't it more dangerous out there? What if we don't find anyone to help?" 

Suga frowned and placed a hand on Hinata's shoulder. "It'll be okay. Nothing will happen if we're prepared. Do you want to save the world?" 

Hinata nodded. 

"Then we need to get Oikawa to a scientist or doctor or whoever can help us." 

Hinata nodded again, looking down. He was obviously scared to leave, but he understood why. Kageyama grabbed his hand and squeezed it, reassuring him. 

"So... is it decided that we're going to leave?" Iwaizumi asked. 

Everyone nodded. They were ready to leave this place and seek out help. With the cure in Oikawa's blood, humanity was only a couple steps away from being saved. They know that the trip ahead of them will be long and dangerous, but it's one that needs to be taken. They'll protect each other with their lives, fight their way through, and struggle to survive. 

The only thing keeping them together is the family they created and the strong bond that comes with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment your favorite part of the story! Comment why you enjoyed it! Comment a simple hi, and I'll still appreciate it. Thank you!!


End file.
